Issue 32
Official Summary "National Physical Fitness Day" is usually ZIM's (and Dib's) least favorite day. But this year, President Man will be coming to Skool to congratulate the winners! IN PERSON! And ZIM must be one of those winners, so he can kidnap President Man! Thus begins THE BULKENING. Of course, Dib figures out what's going on, and in this case, the only way to defeat ZIM... IS TO GET PHYSICAL.https://onipress.com/products/invader-zim-33?variant=12121703448696 Release Issue 32 was released on July 18, 2018. Variations Zim cover 32 idk which one is the variant sorry ppl.png|Maddie C with Fred Stresing standard retail cover Zim cover 32.png|KC Green variant cover Issue #32 has a total of 2 cover variations. #Maddie C With Fred Stresing standard retail cover #KC Green variant cover Characters in Issue #32 (In Order of Appearance) Synopsis It's Show and Tell day at the Skool. After dismissing Gretchen's presentation, Ms. Bitters shoots down Dib's before he can give it, due to not wanting him to try and prove Zim is an alien again. Then there's an announcement from Coach Walrus, about the upcoming National Physical Phitness challenge. No one is interested, until it's mentioned that President Man will personally award the winner; Zim states his intention to win so he can disintegrate President Man's head, while Dib states he'll stop Zim. Torque Smackey, who is present despite apparently not being in Ms. Bitters' class, also states his interest in winning. Returning home, Dib informs Gaz of his intention to use their father's 3D Flesh Printer to give himself enough muscle mass to beat Zim at the challenge, even though Gaz points out that Zim will probably screw up whatever he's planning. Professor Membrane himself then arrives, saying that it's wrong to cheat, but also admitting that the challenge is pointless anyway, so tells Dib to do whatever he wants, before flying off to the Moon. Dib decides to give himself the muscles after all. Meanwhile, Zim uses a Vortian liquid matrix to create a muscle suit that will let him win the challenge. However, as he's doing so, GIR begins programming the suit with all sorts of random things. The day of the challenge, Zim and Dib (both now heavily muscled) are surprised when Torque wins the first exercise. They begin bulking up further, outdoing each other in several of the exercises, and becoming bigger and bigger after each one, hitting maximum size by the time of the last exercise, sit-ups. Determined to win, neither stops, hitting and exceeding an infinite number of sit-ups, bending the fabric of of time and space in the process and ending up in a void full of giant floating ab muscles. One of these abs, referring to itself as Jefft, addresses the pair, revealing that they've ended up outside the multiverse, with each of the surrounding abs being an individual universe. Jefft warns that Zim and Dib's sit-up competition is so intense that it's threatening to spread across the multiverse and begs them to stop, offering to send them to a paradise universe of their choosing if they call a truce. However, neither is willing to give up, and their sit-ups continue, soon causing copies of them to appear across multiple universes, also competing. Back in the main universe, Torque is awarded first place in the challenge by President Man, who questions if Zim and Dib are ever going to stop. Gaz offers him a helmet which when worn makes it look like the pair have monkeys for heads, stating that at least they'll look funnier this way. Facts of Doom *Starting with this issue, Invader Zim comics are marked with a bookmark banner at the top right of every cover indicating the issue's number. *Dib makes use of his father's 3D flesh printer, which first appeared back in Issue 9. *In Issue 16, Professor Membrane was apparently unaware that mankind already made it to the moon while in this issue, he claimed to be needed there and made it with nothing more than his lab coat and a space helmet. This contradiction is most likely simply a case of the series' loose continuity being played for laughs. *It's revealed that in every reality of the multiverse where Zim and Dib have met, the two are sworn enemies. *This is the first time Coach Walrus and President Man appear in the comic series. *This is the second time that the multiverse is mentioned in ''Invader Zim'', the first being in Issue 5 and the third time being in Issue 40. and the fourth being the Battle Void arc of Issue 46 through Issue 49. *In Issue 48, both Recap Kid and Zim himself compare Zim 100's massive muscles to the artificial ones Zim gives himself in this issue. Unlike "our" Zim, however, 100's muscles are all natural. References Category:Comic Category:Merchandise Category:Issue 32 Category:Volume 7